


Cat Person

by that_writer_named_karyn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Ciel, Boy x boy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Sebastian, Yaoi, kitten!Ciel, m/m - Freeform, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_writer_named_karyn/pseuds/that_writer_named_karyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of their clients is angered, Sebastian and Ciel have to deal with the consequences of messing with a Japanese cat goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Person

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this! I already know I'm going to hell.
> 
> This is my first fic, so please tell me what you think! I know it's not the best, but I felt like there's not near enough BB smut out there, so this is my contribution...

Ciel's most recent case was not very hard to figure out, nor did it present any surprising turns of events. He had gotten a letter from the head of a town just outside of London posing about the disappearances of a great number of the town's residential cats (because apparently they had an abundance of them). Since he was bored and had nothing better to do, he accepted the challenge.

They found out that there was an old Japanese goddess holed up inside one of the sea caves who was calling a multitude of small animals -particularly cats- to sit by her side. When Pluto had sniffed out her location after Sebastian and Ciel had gathered enough intelligence to know that they were dealing with Naoinim, a minor goddess who could control animals, they paid her a visit and demanded that she return the townspeople's cats to them. She refused, claiming that she was lonely.   
"Why don't you go back home then?" Ciel asked her. 

She simply sat back and pouted, resembling a child rather than an ages old goddess of the land. "I can't. They don't want me to rule the shrine any longer."

"Why is that?" asked Sebastian.

"They said I'm too lazy. But there's nothing to do anymore! All of the animals in Japan are completely tame now, thanks to me! But do I get any credit? No! They simply say 'Oh, must be the changing of the seasons getting the best of them.' I am truly under appreciated."

Ciel highly doubted that. Still, she refused to give up the cats; they kept her company, she said.

Then was when Sebastian stepped in, saying, "I'm sure you are wonderful at your job, but I must say, I think the people here have their cats in line." Then, with a dazzling smile and a blur of movement, he gathered up all of the mewling kittens from the woman's side, tucked his young master against his side, and rushed out, bidding the lonely goddess adieu. 

Ciel had informed him of this trip on such short notice, he had to abandon his duties around the house, and was anxious for the state of the manor after being left in the hands of the four other useless members of the house staff.

The goddess tried to chase after them, but in her heavy state, was unable to make it a few steps without a sturdy walking stick. "Curse you, Ciel Phantomhive!" she cried at their retreating forms. Though the young Earl was facing away from her, he felt a rush of energy as she threw all the sour feelings she possessed at him.

"Honestly," he posed in the carriage ride back home after returning all 39 of the cats to their rightful owners. "I don't see why she made such a fuss over a few miniscule animals. She can control the creatures! Why not just tame a few feral ones and keep them for herself instead of stealing ones that already have owners?"

Sebastian hummed from the front seat. "Probably because the cats who already have owners are easier to deal with. They're well taken care of, well groomed, and generally of good health. She might have just not wanted to deal with fixing them up before cuddling them."

Back at the manor house -which was still standing, despite it being left alone with four incompetent servants and a giant demon hound for nearly a full day- they went straight to Ciel's room to prepare him for bed. They were both quite tired, after a long drive to the village, dealing with the crazy cat lady, then taking the same drive back -only in the dark this time. "Good night Sebastian," Ciel said, rolling over in his big, fluffy bed, and pulling the covers closer over his shoulders.

"Good night, sir," said Sebastian, setting out to do whatever it was demonic butlers did at night.

 

Shortly after the departure of the young Earl and his extraordinary butler, the lonely animal goddess sat back in her cave, surrounded by a small pack of wolves she had sensed wandering nearby, snuggling against them for warmth. Just before she drifted off to the comforting sighs of the majestic animals around her, she remembered the charm she had sent Ciel's way, and smiled. That butler would be having one hell of a day tomorrow.

 

Ciel woke in a cold sweat, somewhere in between half frozen and crispy brown. His hair was matted to his forehead in sticky clumps, and no matter what position he took, he couldn't get comfortable. It was not yet dawn. The sun was still nearly half an hour from beginning to peek over the mountaintops, yet the young master was already fully awake, and had a feeling he would not be returning to sleep any time soon.

As he stirred, he noticed the uncomfortable throbbing in between his legs. Even though there was no one around to see it, he blushed. A few years ago, he had gone to Bard and Finney after he had woken up in a similar state, with that uncomfortable feeling in his groin. They had babbled for a few minutes about birds and bees until Mey Rin had walked by, and they asked her for assistance. She was not much help, but her uncomfortable squealing had gotten the attention of Sebastian, who explained the whole thing much more quickly and efficiently than they had ever dreamed. He told his young master that all he had to do was rub it until it went away, then sent him off into the bathroom to fix it himself. 

After a half hour of sitting in the tub with cooling water around him, he gave up, and sunk deep into the water. When he got out, Sebastian noticed he was still erect, and gave a small chuckle, holding out a towel for the young boy to dry off with. "Did you forget what I told you, bocchan?"

"No," he pouted. "I think I did it wrong."

"I don't think there's necessarily a wrong way to do it, sir."

"Well apparently there is."

The events that followed were ones that never failed to make Ciel blush and bring that heat to the front of his trousers. Sebastian had carefully given him a hands-on how-to on relieving himself, resulting in a climax Ciel had yet to top on his own.

Thinking of that now caused Ciel to emit a growl of frustration. He had a meeting tomorrow, he thought. He couldn't afford to waste any sleep.

One of his hands inched down his chest to grip the straining erection through his short cotton night pants, and he let out a sigh at the contact. He couldn't remember a time when it was this bad when he first woke up. He must've been having a rather racy dream, though he couldn't remember one.

After a few minutes it became obvious that he was getting nowhere, but he kept trying, using all of those little tricks Sebastian had used so long ago that felt too good. None of them seemed to work, though, as all he had after a great amount of time of this was still a throbbing erection and an unsatisfied feeling in his chest. With a rather loud groan, he gave up, opting to just lay there face-first in the sheets.

A quiet knock sounded at the door before it opened. "Bocchan?"

It was Sebastian. Ciel lay completely still, hoping his butler would think him asleep and leave him to his silent agony. 

He didn't, of course.

"I know you're awake, sir. I heard noises from outside the door."

Ciel let out a sigh and turned to him, hoping his face wasn't visibly red in the light coming from the rising sun outside. "You heard?" he croaked.

"It was hard not to. You didn't seem to be trying to be quiet."

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be listening in."

Sebastian grinned, setting the candle he had with him down on the table beside his young master's bed. "You also didn't sound like you were getting anywhere."

Ciel groaned in mortification, shoving his face back into the pillow. "I wasn't."

There was silence, then the sound of movement, then Sebastian's voice, coming from straight above him, asking, "What's that, master?"

Ciel was about to ask him what he was referring to when he felt a tentative hand on the back of his head, patting down some of his sweaty hair. "My god… young master… you have… ears…"

"Please tell me you're not just noticing that," the boy snorted.

"No, I mean…" Suddenly, there was a spike of unfamiliar pleasure shooting through him from the top of his head, which made him gasp. "You have ears that are very much like those of a cat!"

"What?" said Ciel, sitting up, recovering from the shocking spike of pleasure he had just experienced. His hands flew to his head, where, sure enough, he could feel a pair of soft, furry ears poking out above his mop of tangled dark hair. "What? What is-"

Sebastian burst out laughing, a pleased little chuckle that Ciel had only been blessed with hearing a few rare times. "Master, you have a tail as well!"

"Huh?" He looked behind him, and sure enough, a silky black tail protruded from the bottom of his tailbone, twitching with every move he made. "Sebastian! What kind of joke is this? What have you done?"

"It was not I, sir, I give you my word!" the butler laughed, reaching down to pet his master's new ears.

A sound escaped his master's lips as he did so, and the sound encouraged him to rub harder. Ciel let out a grunt, feeling his erection beginning to bubble up again. "S-Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"I need help…" he whined quietly, closing his eyes and leaning into the warm touch of his butler's hand.

"Might I ask, with what, sir?"

Ciel opened his eyes -both of them- and looked pleadingly up at his demon. "You know what I mean, Sebastian."

The butler in question gracefully removed his coat and perched on the edge of the bed after folding it and placing it neatly on the chair in the corner of the room. "That I do, sir. I would be glad to help. As you know, I cannot resist the opportunity to pet a kitten when I get the chance."

Offended, but not enough to push Sebastian away as he leaned closer, Ciel said, "I am not a kitten."

"Oh?" Sebastian leaned in and licked a stripe up the side of his master's slender neck, sending shivers through the lithe body beside him. "Then what are you?"

"I'm a -AH!- I'm a p-person."

The butler chuckled, his breath making the boy whimper silently. "Are you now? Then how do you explain this?" He gripped the boy's new tail at its base and caressed it from root to tip, making him cry out in a weak voice.

"Oh… Sebastian? Do that again!"

He complied, glowing with mirth. He continued to stroke the feathery soft appendage until his master caved in and collapsed against his chest, shaking with felicity. He then rucked up the boy's nightshirt, and pulled it over his head, leaving him exposed to the chilly air in nothing but his shorts. Sebastian urged him to climb onto his lap after he settled against the headboard, holding onto his hips securely. While he was trying to get settled, Ciel brushed the bulge in his shorts against Sebastian's chest, and he let out a yelp, then proceeded to rub up against his butler shamelessly.

"Does that feel good, little kitty?"

"Don't… call me that…" he ground out, forcing himself to restrain the sounds begging to fall past his lips.

"As you wish," Sebastian said, though Ciel wasn't certain that he would stop.

The demon's large, pale hands caressed his thighs gently, soothing the shaking in them, making him feel safe and small. It was terrifying, Ciel thought, sometimes, times like these, where he put his full faith and trust into his butler, who had the ability to snap him in two because he was so powerful and Ciel was so weak. He had that ability, yet he didn't use it, loyal to their contract. Though, the contract never said that Sebastian had to treat him so gently. It was unnerving to the boy. It was almost as if he could feel the power resting just beneath the surface of his butler's skin.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sebastian's hands, which came down from his shoulders to stroke down his back, then down the back of his shorts to cup and squeeze the soft flesh of his rump. He let out a surprised gasp, leaning forward to rest his head on the taller man's shoulder, breathing out a sigh of content. 

Sebastian's thumbs brushed the edges of the base of his tail, and he found himself pushing back into them, trying to get them to stroke him again. Instead, he ignored him, and slid his hands down to brush up against his swollen balls hanging limply between his thighs. 

"Nnnyuh," Ciel bit out, sinking his teeth into the fabric of Sebastian's vest. He felt rather exasperated, nearly bare in the candle and moonlit room, while his butler was still fully clothed, save for his jacket and his shoes, which he must've taken off when Ciel wasn't paying attention.

Sebastian hummed, sliding his hands down further, fondling his pale thighs and taking the cotton shorts down with him. Ciel shifted his weight from one knee to the other while the demon helped him out of them. He registered the sound of them falling somewhere on the floor by the bed, but he didn't remember much after that, as Sebastian leaned forward and took his right nipple into his mouth and sucked as he began petting his tail yet again.

"Gah! Se-Sebastian!" he cried, feeling his now-freed erection give an eager twitch at the dual-stimulation. He pressed forward, and felt the leaking tip of it rub up against one of the buttons of the butler's vest. His head fell back and his arms tightened around his subordinate's neck, gripping into the clothed shoulders with shaking fingers.

Unable to control the rapidly swirling heat spiraling out to the tip of his throbbing member, Ciel let out a whimper as he felt himself coming all over the butler's silken vest. His body convulsed in titillation as Sebastian halted his actions, seeming shocked by his master's lack of restraint. "Ciel?" He rarely called his master by his Christian name, but when he did, it was always in the moments like this, when the lines between master and servant were blurred and neither of them cared what was happening.

"Not… a word… Sebastian…" Ciel panted, feeling the beads of sweat gathering on his limbs and back. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling his own cum trickling down his butler's clothing and between his legs. He realized, with a gasp as he shifted, that he had still yet to become soft, even after his speedy release.

"I was simply going to ask if you were feeling well, Sir."

The young master growled low in the back of his throat, feeling more arousal shoot through him at the demon's whispered words against his neck. "Of course I'm not! Look at me!" He sat up again, seating himself back on Sebastian's knees, supporting himself on his chest as he looked back at his tail, which has ceased its previous twitching and was now slowly swaying back and forth, as if it was still in the aftershock of being stricken. "I have a tail! Dammit! What did I do?"

"I think I have an idea," said the butler, stroking his hands down the young boy's back again, taking care to avoid his new tail, though he longed to continue the sensual massage on it.

"And what is that?" Trying to look dignified, even in this compromising position, Ciel crossed his arms over his pale chest, looking at the headboard behind the dark head of the elder man.

"Lady Naoinim. She didn't seem very pleased by our suddenly showing up and removing her new companions from her. It may be a possibility that she put a charm on you in her rage as we left."

Ciel remembered the spark of heat he had felt as Sebastian had carried he and the cats away from the little cave. 

"What kind of a charm?" he asked, trying -and failing- to keep his voice even.

"Taking your current state into consideration, I think she might've turned you into a Neko…"

"What's that?"

"Well, previously, I had thought them to be simply myths, but seeing as you seem to fit the description of one, I'd say that's what it is." His eyes were focused on the top of his master's head, where the fluffy little ears poked up from underneath his dark hair. One of his hands trailed up the young Earl's back and scratched behind one of them. This caused the boy to keen, the sound rising from somewhere deep within him as he leaned desperately into the touch. "A Neko is a creature whose roots can be traced back to religious Japanese lore. They were said to be the children of wild cats and humans. As copulating with animals was highly frowned upon, Nekos were said to be abominations, and were seen as demons among the people. Due to their "demonic" natures, mortals made them out to be very promiscuous. They had insatiable desires, and they were blamed for the disappearances of many young men and women in earlier times. Now they're simply legends, as they were supposedly all wiped out in a war that no one besides the gods knew about."

"But how could Naoinim turn me into one? Wouldn't I have to be the child of a human and a cat?"

"Technically -and biologically- yes, but seeing as her duty is to animals, and her powers are limited to smaller animals, I suppose that she could have the ability to do something like this."

"How long will it last?" He couldn't imagine meeting with anyone of importance looking like that. He could wear his hat and tuck the tail into his trousers, he supposed, but what if what Sebastian had said about the insatiable sexual desire was true, and he suddenly became hot in the middle of an important meeting? There's no way he could ever live that down. Everyone already viewed him as a lesser opponent and colleague because of his age, and he didn't need rumors circulating about the young Earl's "pubescent problems."

"Hard to tell. Maybe a few hours, maybe a few days. For all we know, the only way to reverse it is to beg Naoinim for forgiveness."

Ciel groaned, rubbing at his good eye with the heel of his hand. "How will we know?"

"How long it will last? No way to tell, other than to wait it out." Sebastian suddenly leaned forward, dumping the boy onto the bed and crawling on top of him with his usual grace, even though Ciel had long since noticed the bulge in his butler's trousers. "But honestly, bocchan…" He loomed over his master, gleaming eyes leering down into the mismatched ones below him. "Is it really that terrible?"

The younger spluttered for a moment, staring disbelievingly up into his butler's bemused face. "Of course it is! I can't to my work when I'm- when I-ughh…" he trailed off, eyes fluttering.

The reason for that being the hands that had wrenched his slender legs apart trailing down to spread open the pale cheeks that hid the dusky, puckering hole. 

"When you're what, Master?"

"When… I'm…" Ciel's fists clenched into fists beside his head as the demon's thumb brushed over the dry pucker, digging the nail enticingly into the edge of it. "Wh-when I'm…" he interrupted himself with an involuntary intake of breath. "Like this."

"Like this?" Sebastian chuckled, toying with his young master. "What do you mean by that?"

"Dammit," the boy bit out, hands rising to cover his flushed face. "Sebastian…" His words were muffled, so this came out as 'Se-sian'.

His only reply was a low hum from the evil man above him who was playing him like he played the strings of his violin. 

There was a moment filled with nothing but the harsh breathing of the young boy and the thick, heady scent of his arousal, which was, once again, leaking out of the tip of his cock. Then, a small sound coming from the boy, a sound Sebastian barely made out to be the word, "Please."

He pried the boy's tiny hands away from his face, pressing himself against him just to spite him more, and forced him to meet his eyes. "What do you want, Ciel?"

"You know what I want."

"I do, but I want you to say it."

A crease formed between his brows, "Why?"

Sebastian lifted himself back off of him, preventing him from rubbing himself against the seam of the butler's trousers like he had been doing unintentionally. Ciel whined. "Don't ask me 'why' when I tell you I want you to do something."

"How dare you speak to me like this," the Earl growled, and it would've been threatening if it wasn't for the ears that were prickling in adorable irritation. "I-I'll have you-"

"No you won't. Just tell me, bocchan."

"Please, Sebastian."

"Tell. Me."

Ciel let out a groan of anguish, and Sebastian felt his body shudder as he gave in, chewing on his lip until a flush formed on it. He suddenly cast his full, pleading cerulean and violet gaze upon the demon. "Please, Sebastian. Please, please fuck me."

Never in all his years had Sebastian heard more glorious words. How this boy, this cruel, closed-off, grown up boy managed to breach his control like he did was beyond astounding. He felt the last shreds of his restraint slipping away as his master wrapped his shaking legs around his waist and used them as leverage to pull himself up to rub his swollen cock against Sebastian's clothed body. The younger boy let out an unrestrained moan, and Sebastian finally let go of his sanity.

If the boy was in pain later, he would blame it on the butler, but they both knew that it was really both their fault. At that moment, though, neither of them seemed to be able to care less about the future.

To silence Ciel's moans, the demon shoved three of his fingers into the warmth and wetness of his mouth. He let out a choked, gagging sound at the intrusion, but didn't pull away, so the butler supposed that was a good enough "go on."

"Lower your legs," Sebastian whispered into the sensitive crook of his neck, his fingers still probing around in his mouth. The boy's legs fell again to the bed on either side of him. "Get my fingers nice and wet."

Neither of them had noticed that he was no longer using proper titles to address Ciel -nor did it matter, as what they were doing had nothing to do with their roles as servant and master.

The young Earl's tongue worked sloppily around the long fingers stroking the insides of his mouth. Had he been in his right mind, he probably would've been embarrassed by the sounds that were escaping his lips; though Sebastian's fingers were stretching his cheeks and nearly making him gag, he was incredibly turned on by the act. There was something so purely naughty about having his butler's fingers holding him against the pillow from the inside of his mouth, and he loved the feeling it gave him.

Suddenly, Sebastian ripped the now-soaked fingers from his mouth and immediately lowered them to brush up against Ciel's puckered hole. He wasn't expecting the touch, and it caused him to jump, making the demonic being above him give a smile. "Cold?"

"A- a bit," he said. Though it was cold, it wasn't the temperature that caught him by surprise -it was the rush of lust that spiked through his veins as those long, pale, cold fingers stroked him in a place that had never yet been touched. "Sebastian… what… why does this…"

"What was that?" said the butler, leaning closer again to nip at the lobe of his left ear. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

As Ciel opened his mouth to answer, the demon slid his middle finger into his clenching hole up to the knuckle. Instead of words, a guttural groan flew from his lips.

He squeezed his muscles involuntarily, his body unconsciously trying to rid itself of the foreign object. "Nyaa…"

"How does that feel, Ciel?"

The boy felt his eyes drooping shut, and forced them to stay open. Though having one of his butler's fingers -let alone anything- inside him was strange and slightly painful, it also made him feel a foreign sort of pleasure. "G-good. Nyaa… it feels good…"

The demon chuckled, "Good." He pushed another finger inside him without much warning, and the sudden stretch made Ciel arch his back at a painful angle.

"Ah! Se-Sebastian! No, stop-"

"I don’t think you want me to though, little kitten."

"Yes! No, I- ah! Sebastian, please!" He relaxed slightly, and, feeling his impatience growing, Sebastian squeezed the final finger into the tight hole.

The young Earl let out a scream that would've woken the dead, had his butler not covered his mouth with his own. The scream tapered off into a high-pitched whine as the demon seemed to swallow the sound whole. His fingers were already thrusting in and out of his master, not allowing him time to adjust to the pain and pleasure he was already feeling. Tears leaked from the corners of the boy's eyes, but neither of them paid any notice to them.

Sebastian could feel the different emotions coming from the fragile human below him: anger, lust, need, fear, joy, pleasure, hurt… They fulfilled him to no end.

"AH!" Ciel exclaimed, suddenly clamping down around the fingers inside him as they brushed a particularly blissful spot deep inside. His dripping cock gave another twitch as it happened. After that, Sebastian knew just where to push and brush against to get the most satisfactory sounds from him, and he used this to his advantage.

The young master soon forgot about the lingering pain and discomfort, instead focusing solely on the feelings and sensations that his butler was pulling out of him. All too soon, he felt himself nearing the precipice again, and held his breath in order to concentrate on warding off the strong stirring in his belly. 

"Sebastian," he crooned weakly into his butler's pale neck. "Please."

The tone of his voice was what coerced Sebastian into ending the teasing and getting on with the real fun.

Despite his unwillingness to allow himself to cum, Ciel found himself whining at the loss of those glorious fingers as they retreated to do other things. He could feel his flushed face burning in the chilly night air coming in through the cracks around the windows, could taste the sticky tears running down his face and the metallic taste of blood coming to the surface of his bitten lips, and knew the demon was getting quite the view.

While his young master attempted to find himself again, Sebastian had gotten to the task of ridding himself of the last of his clothing. The articles joined Ciel's long-forgotten ones on the ground. In the morning, he would scold himself for being so messy and careless. His own considerable erection was nearly pulsing with want after being neglected for so long. It wasn't often that he could tend to it, although he had no need to do it regularly, as demons could control their bodily desires -but they could still experience pleasure and lust after another- and when he did, it was in the deepest hours of the night when Ciel was past needing his assistance. He gave it a short tug, and let out a groan at the action.

After a few controlled, deep, cleansing breaths, Ciel propped himself up on his elbows to look down to see what the elder was up to. He blushed darker when he saw him gripping it with both hands, one at the base, holding it pointed towards the boy, the other sensually stroking the shaft up and down with careful, practiced movements. He wanted to look away, to give his butler some privacy, but when he leaned back and averted his eyes to the ceiling, one of the demon's hands released his member and reached up to force his head back down. He shifted up again, so he was straddling the boy's chest, just above his navel. 

Ruby eyes burned as the hellish creature leered down at his prey, licking his lips as if having just eaten a fulfilling meal. The truth was, he was only just beginning to feast. 

He caught Ciel's eyes slipping from his own repeatedly to curiously glance down at the large cock resting between his nipples, and growled, "Would you like to touch it, little one? See what you're working with?"

The young Earl thrashed, trying to free his hands from underneath the knees of the demon. It was, of course, a trick question. 

"Sebastian! Ugh! Let me up, you bastard!"

"No, no need, kitten. I have you right where I want you." Sebastian's head tilted as he squinted mischievously down at the wriggling boy at his mercy. He traced a finger down one delicate cheek, running it over the tear stains there. His voice suddenly took on a tone that was in equal measures taunting and caring, "Now, little one, there are many ways to do this, but few are right. I assure you, this will hurt, but no more than you can handle. I know you will be fine. I am going to fuck you into this bed so hard, that I will have to carry you everywhere for the next week. I will make it my goal to temporarily handicap you." Ciel's heart rate spiked with both fear and arousal. This was a new, exciting side of his butler that he had yet to see. He was coming to find that he had quite a few of those. Before he could open his mouth, Sebastian moved his finger to trace over his lips, distracting him and silencing him. "It will hurt, but the pleasure will outweigh the pain. I will make you fly so high you won't be able to come down on your own. We will not stop until you have came until you can come no more. But, in order to do that, kitten, we have to make sure this is as easy for you as possible. One way to do that, is…"

It wasn't until the head of the elder's cock was brushing up against his bottom lip that he realized that he had shifted foreword. 

"I expect you to get me nice and wet, so that I may enter you with the least resistance possible. Do as you did with my fingers, precious, and you'll be fine."

Ciel bit back a whine as he cautiously parted his lips with the help of Sebastian's finger. The sensitive head slipped between his lips, forcing him to keep his teeth far apart to prevent damaging the perfect appendage. He tentatively raised his tongue to take his first taste of the demon's excrement, and swirled it over the slit at the very end. He kept his touch feather-light, but this seemed to displease the butler (if the tightening of the fingers around his chin and on top of his head was any sign), so he hardened them, pressing down roughly on the tip.

Sebastian let out at groan and petted the boy's new ears appreciatively, smoothing down his slate hair. "Mmmm, good boy, my Ciel. What a good kitten."

He could feel his pride and dignity slipping away, but didn't seem to care all that much. The taste of his butler's precum was very unique. He licked the head repeatedly, trying to coax more out so he could get a better taste to decide if he liked it or not. The boy closed his lips over the head, feeling the butler press himself in a little further (certainly not enough to make his young master choke) and gave the cock a mighty suck.

The demon let out a groan, grinning at the boy's eagerness. He slid his hands around the back of Ciel's neck, pulling him closer and rendering him unable to breathe properly. He choked, his throat constricting around the hard shaft in an attempt to be rid of it, making pathetic gasping and gagging sounds that only seemed to please the butler. Tears leaked once more from the corners of his eyes, making his already watery blue eyes sparkle in the morning light. He shut them tightly, hoping to gain control over his breathing and keep the butler from the satisfaction of seeing him cry. 

"Open your eyes, kitten. I want to see your face as I fuck your mouth," said Sebastian, letting one of his hands move to swipe the slobber from his master's trembling chin. It gave him a strong sense of accomplishment knowing he was one of the only beings to ever see him like this, totally helpless and unable to do anything other than be used and taken advantage of. He felt the boy shifting underneath him, and sensed that he was rubbing his thighs together, trying to find some sort of contact for his poor, abused arousal.

The young master complied, attempting to glare up at his demon butler, and only succeeding in making the elder yearn to take him and fuck him into obedience more.

The cock was too deep inside his mouth for him to tell the hellish being above him off, but they both knew Sebastian was in for a hell of a punishment when it was all over.

Their eyes stayed trained on each other as they both made it their goal to unsettle the other. Sebastian was clearly winning out, pushing deeper into the warm cavern every time Ciel went to use his tongue or teeth to drive him mad, choking the poor, helpless creature. It was in that moment, when Ciel could see black spots forming in his vision from the lack of oxygen, that he realized how many times over he would be if it were not for this blessed demon.

Just as he thought he was going to pass out from oxygen deprivation, the butler suddenly pulled out, and before he could blink, Ciel's legs were draped over the demon's heavenly shoulders and his arms were being pinned down above his head. With one hand, Sebastian held his master in place, and with the other, he held his cock to rub against the puckering entrance that seemed to be teasing him with its virginal blush.

The boy, through coughs and gasps, pushed out the words, "Sebastian, you bastard."

And then he felt a flash of terrifying heat travel up from his tail to his ears. Sebastian had entered him fully.

He cried out in pain, his back arching and feet pushing at the butler's chest as he tried to squirm away from the sudden intrusion. He whimpered as Sebastian only pressed him harder into the bed, leaning over him, bending him almost completely in half.

A cold kiss was pressed into his forehead; an attempt to console him as tears of real pain escaped him, he figured. 

"Please, Sebastian, no. No, I can't. I can't take it, no…"

"Hush, kitten. It will feel better in a moment."

The young Earl didn't want to wait. He wanted the terrible butler's member removed from him that instant. A long string of expletives flew from his mouth as he attempted to curve his body away from the intrusion. He called the demon every foul word he had ever heard -and a few he made up on the spot- but he didn't relent. He didn't even move. Not for a long while. 

Eventually, the pain dulled, but he could tell that Sebastian was true to his word -he wouldn't be able to walk later. However, the pain in his hips from the awkward positions soon came to his attention, and he tried to straighten them, finding that he wasn't able to move unless the demon were to lean back. "Ugh, Sebastian, would you please-"

The older man suddenly bit down on Ciel's chin, causing him to yelp again and jerk his body away in a failed attempt to escape. "I'm sorry, kitten, but for the time being, I do not take orders from you."

"What?" Ciel shrieked. "Of course you do! We have a-"

For the second time in a row, the butler cut him off with another bite. This one to the left nipple instead.

Along with the pain went a spike of pleasure at the gesture.

"Young Ciel," he said lowly, finally leaning back to stare him directly in the eyes. Inwardly, the boy shivered. "I suggest listening to me right now. This is for your own good. You would not be pleased until we do this."

Ciel grunted angrily, "Why ever not? I'm sure I could deal with it myself." He resisted the blush rising to his cheeks yet again.

A chuckle floated down from the demon's seductive lips, "I know you could, Ciel. I've been cleaning your sheets for two years." Now Ciel did blush. "What I meant, was that if Naoinim used her powers to do this to you, she had to have done it to spite both of us. She knew that if she simply cast a charm on you to give you a constant erection for the next 24 hours, that would mainly inconvenience you. But, by turning you into a Neko, she has inconvenienced both of us."

"Well, I'm sorry you seem to be 'inconvenienced' by this act, Sebastian."

"Not what I meant. Nekos are known for their extensively long periods of heat. I doubt yours will last much longer than a day, though, so don't worry. The only way a Neko could be sated was by seed. But not theirs."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh,'" said the butler, pulling back and pushing his hips forward again in a shallow thrust that left Ciel clawing at the coverlet in a desperate attempt to get him to stop. Or continue. He couldn't decide which he wanted more at that point. "And, seeing as I am the only person available who would be most capable of this, it seemed right that I should be the only one allowed to do it."

"You're enjoying this too much, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." His words were a lie though, because as he said it, he thrust is fully hard erection into his young master again.

Ciel bit his lip to conceal the more-than-likely embarrassing sound that was bound to escape him if he opened his mouth as the demon did it again, slowly gaining a pace that was as comfortable to the boy as they could get. It was very leisurely, and though he was fighting it, the young master had to admit he was slightly enjoying being sodomized by this beautiful, hellish creature.

His toes were curling behind Sebastian's back, hidden from his view. He felt his eyes rolling back as his teeth cut through his lip, unable to care about the blood that began to leak from the wound. At the scent of his master's blood, the demon pulled back in shock, unintentionally halting his thrusts. When he found that it was a self-inflicted wound and not one of his own doing, he sighed, smiling down at the boy whose sparkling eyes were now fully shut. 

He released his master's hands before using his thumb to pry his lip out from under the pearly white teeth now stained with a small amount of blood. A gasp escaped the small, writhing boy beneath him as he felt the tips of his teeth catch on the edge of the gash. "Lie still, bocchan."

He did, allowing Sebastian to lean towards him again in order to lick the blood from his face. It stung, but there was a certain intimacy that came with the gesture that had Ciel tightening around the stationary member inside him. Those rosy lips fell open as the quietest of moans left him.

Seeing the opportunity, Sebastian pushed forward with both his tongue and his hips, sending the young Earl into a shivering, pleasure-induced panic. His eyes shot open to meet the ruby orbs only millimeters away from his own, which seemed to be glowing with satisfaction as the owner of those mesmerizing crystals plunged once again into his young master. The butler's warm tongue was now caressing the boy's own, fairly deep -deep enough that he had the urge to choke, though he resisted that instinct, knowing that he had had something much bigger and more disturbing there already in the past hour. He felt the demon's presence down to his core- there was not a part of him that wasn't hyper-aware of him. His eyes could only see him; his ears could only hear the sounds they both made as the joined over and over (the deep, rumbling growls from the butler, and the whispers and moans and whimpers of the boy); his mouth could only taste his essence; his nose only smelled the hypnotizing scent that had enticed his for years; his body could only feel Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian…

"Yes, young master?"

The words were spoken against his already opened lips, the breath feathering gently across his chin in a tantalizing way. He realized he had been chanting the butler's name aloud. 

He scrambled for words for a moment before giving up, breathing out the name he gave the demon so long ago and pulling him closer by the roots of his midnight black hair. The slightest twitch of Sebastian's lips against his own indicated that he was smiling.

The demon could feel it the moment his master gave in. His entire body relaxed, and he suddenly became more responsive. His skinny little arms created a cage around Sebastian's head, anchoring himself to his butler as if he was the only thing between him and inevitable death -as he was- and his back arched up a little more in an attempt to be rid of the minute distance between the two. Their movements fell in tune with one another; when Sebastian thrust down, Ciel would pull his hips upwards, and they met in the middle with a satisfying slap of sweaty skin against sweaty skin. They both were hyper-aware of the other, trying to cater to one another's needs in a way neither was used to, but were both open to more of it in the future.

It began as an exchange between a master and his servant, but they both soon realized they were both glad it had happened. It was an excuse to do what they had both been secretly longing to do for the past few months. As their breaths mingled in sync with one another in the heated air, they both sent unspoken thanks to the sneaky old goddess who had allowed them to fall into that position.

 

The question how long the charm would last was answered that evening, when Ciel had woken up from a nap that he hadn't intended on taking so late in the day -they had copulated all day, on and off, only pausing for essential breaks such as food and using the facilities. He was alone in the bed, but it was still slightly warm, indicating that his bedmate hadn't been gone long. The clock that sat atop his dresser told him that it was just past dinner time, and his rumbling tummy confirmed that. He figured that was where Sebastian had went.

A few minutes later, the butler walked through the door wearing a very messy version of his usual suit -his trousers were wrinkled and the usually pressed shirt was creased and untucked. There were no shoes on his feet, or jacket donning his shoulders. He had a cart of food with him, a few covered platters and dishes sat carefully atop it.

He wasn't expecting his master to be awake yet, so he jumped a little when he spoke as he was uncovering the plates and shifting them onto a tray to serve to him. 

"That smells wonderful."

Sebastian turned and smirked at his unclothed master who was already sitting up in bed with a tired, serene expression. "You're awake."

"I am."

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly as he prepared the napkin on the corner of the tray.

He shrugged slowly, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Slightly sore. But I don't feel as if I'm about to explode anymore, so…"

Sebastian crossed over to the bed, and instead of handing the tray to him as he usually did, he crawled into the bed beside the young Earl. After settling the platter on his own lap, he spread the napkin over the lap of his master. "That's good." He looked up briefly before continuing, "For dinner this evening I have made…"

When seeing that the demon was not going to continue, Ciel's brow furrowed as he hesitantly turned his head to gaze at him, only to find him smiling warmly down at his master. He immediately snapped his eyes away, feeling his cheeks flushing. "What? What is it?"

"Your ears…" Sebastian murmured, his hand moving up to ruffle the boy's hair affectionately. "They're gone."

After his hands flew to pinch his pierced ears in confusion, he realized the butler had meant the cat ears. "Oh," he breathed in relief. He shifted minutely before proclaiming that the tail was no longer present as well.

"Now, that wasn't too mortifying, was it?"

Ciel spluttered, "Maybe for you it wasn't! You enjoyed the whole thing!"

"And you didn't?" asked Sebastian with a raised brow.

"I-Well… um…"

"Exactly."

"Shut up."

"As you wish, young master."


End file.
